


The End of Everything

by Fenchurch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch/pseuds/Fenchurch
Summary: They're gone and they're never coming back





	The End of Everything

Story Notes:  
This ficlet was beta-d by Goddess47 - who is brilliant, and also by my hubby, who made me change a whole word!

Title: The end of everything!

"John, come back to bed." Rodney encouraged gently, putting his hand on his lover's shoulder and offering as much sympathy and comfort as he could... he was getting much better at it, since finding a partner for whom he cared so deeply.

"I can't." John whispered, accepting the caress, but still focusing, sadly, on the moonlit ocean.

"It's not... it's not the end of the world."

"It might as well be!" John snapped. "What am I going to do without...?"

"Look," Rodney interrupted, pulling John around and matching irritation for irritation. "It's not like it has to be over."

"But it is over, Rodney! It's completely over! There's no way it can ever get better! They're all gone, lost in the sea and we'll never see any of them ever again!"

"John, you're wrong."

"Oh, so Dr Genius McKay thinks I'm wrong?" John shook Rodney's hand from his own arm and leaned back on the balcony railing. He sounded furious now and Rodney winced.

"No... well, actually yes."

"What?"

"I am a genius and you are wrong." Rodney folded his arms to emphasise his conviction.

"How can I be wrong? It's over! It'll never be the same again! They're gone, Rodney, and they're never coming back! They're not even on this world! Gone!"

Rodney grabbed hold of John's face and pulled it around, forcing the Colonel to actually look at him.

"John..." He spoke gently, but John squirmed and pulled away again.

"You don't understand! They were a huge part of my life, I loved them and now they're... they're out there somewhere!" He stabbed angrily in the direction of the stars. "They're gone! Gone for good!"

"Perhaps you could say that just a tad louder," Rodney suggested. "I'm not sure the Athosians got that."

"Stop being facetious and go away!"

"No, John, you're wrong. It's not over. They can be replaced."

"No, it's not possible, not since we flew Atlantis! How can they possibly be replaced? We're cut off from Earth and I'll never be...wait..." John allowed Rodney's words to penetrate his anger and the first ray of hope shone, striking into his despondent mood. "Rodney?"

Rodney had his 'I'm so brilliant' completely smug expression on his face. His eyes were bright in the strong moonlight and his face was full of gladness.

"Rodney?" John repeated, this time with a warning, grabbing his scientist's shoulders and almost shaking him. "Are you saying that you could make some more?"

"Of course, John, all you had to do was ask."

"Rodney" this time John's tone was less menacing because there was a smile trying to break through the frown. "Tell me the truth... can you...?"

"John, you moron, if I can make a nuclear bomb out of string and aluminium foil, I can certainly manufacture a few golf balls for you."

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and posted it everywhere, but I woke up giggling this morning because I remembered the story.  
Where did John get his endless supply of golf balls?


End file.
